


Power Trip

by catsplosion



Series: Scars and Stories [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsplosion/pseuds/catsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard invades Massani's space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Trip

Shepard was just about to throw the last knife when the door to Zaeed’s quarters whooshed open and he walked in, turning to her as if he already knew she was there. "You get lost, sweetheart?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She held up the knife. "I need practice. That wall already has holes in it. Besides," she said, lifting her chin, "it's my ship."

Laughing, he shook his head. "You can take the girl out of the Alliance, I guess."

She shifted on the railing where she was perched, hooking her feet behind the lower bar for balance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He approached her. "Means that was some bona fide Alliance bullshit." He moved between her legs, his hands framing her hips on the railing. "Manifest fucking destiny, is that it?" he growled.

She could smell the whiskey on his breath, the cigar smoke on his clothes. Meeting his eyes, she leaned in even closer. "Well, I'm an unstoppable force," she said, her voice breathier than she had intended.

Plucking the knife from her hand, he set it on a nearby crate. He held her gaze, but she recognized the sound when he unfastened his belt. As he slid it free of the loops her heart began to pound so loudly that she was sure he could hear it. Her hands trembled as he took them behind her back, pressing his body against hers, trapping her in his arms. He cinched the belt around her wrists, secure but not too tight, his eyes still on hers, his mouth barely inches from hers.

She parted her lips expectantly, but he took a step back. A crease formed between her brows and he laughed at her expression.

His eyes still on her face, he leaned over and picked up the knife. He raised one eyebrow, watching her. Waiting.

The sensible part of her screamed that the man was a trained killer who traded in blood and bullets.

The intuitive part of her knew that if she so much as shook her head, he would put down the knife.

The primal part of her was soaking her knickers.

Biting her lip, she gave him a wicked grin.

He closed the distance between them, slid his free hand up her thigh and grabbed the hem of her tank top.

The steel whispered as it sliced through the fabric, Zaeed focused wholly on the task at hand. She held her breath as he bisected the shirt, and when it fell open he pulled her bra away from her skin and sliced the cups apart. He peeled both back over her shoulders, down her arms to bunch up at her bound wrists.

In testament to their odd dynamic, though they'd had sex probably a dozen times by now, this was the first time he'd seen her so bare. Shepard rolled her shoulders back, lifting her breasts.

Resting his hands on her hips, Zaeed lowered his face to her belly, nipping her just below the navel. She shivered as he trailed his tongue down to the waistband of her pants and kissed his way up to her ribs. He hadn't shaved, and the mix of sensations from stubble and skin, tongue and teeth had her whimpering as he worked his way up her midsection.

He licked up the underside of her breast, and when he took her nipple in his mouth she gasped, arching her back. He moved his mouth to her other breast, and she wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. Being completely at his mercy had her turned on like never before, and she ached for his cock.  It had become a battle of wills, one that she was determined to win.

When he sank his teeth into that spot he loved, just below her collarbone, she pressed her lips together to stifle a moan. The harder he sucked the more she writhed, desperate to feel him, to taste him, to curl her fingers into his hair...

Maybe he could read her mind, because he abruptly grabbed her head and crushed his mouth to hers. She wrapped her legs around him and he slid his hands under her ass, pulling her against him. She could feel his erection through both of their pants and she ground her hips against him.

He set her on her feet and spun her around, yanking her pants down. Her whole body trembled, her only thought how badly she wanted him.

She felt his fingers press into her hip and she let him bend her over. His cock slid easily into her sopping cunt and she cried out. He stilled, buried in her, and she rocked back on her heels to encourage him.

To her surprise, he grabbed her by her arms, just below the elbows, simultaneously pushing her shoulders down and pulling her ass back against him.

"Oh god yes!" she gasped. She had never been so loud, but it had never felt so good, and when he thrust harder she lifted her tailbone and she didn't care if she cried herself hoarse, as long as he didn't stop.

Her orgasm came on so quickly that her knees started to buckle. Zaeed grabbed her hip and held her as she bucked against him, and she actually saw stars. As she shuddered in the wake of her release, she realized that the hand not holding her by the hip was freeing her wrists.

She whirled to face him, the belt still dangling from one wrist, and kissed him fiercely before lowering to her knees. She wasted no time engulfing his cock in her mouth, his taste mingled with hers making her lashes flutter.

He stumbled back half a step and she moved with him, unwilling to break contact even for a second. She dug her fingers into the backs of his thighs and sucked him greedily, never letting his cock leave her mouth.

She heard his voice, but if he used actual words she didn't catch them. The way his fingers tightened in her hair told her what she needed to know.

She swallowed every drop that he pumped into her mouth, savoring the way his cock pulsed against her tongue.

His knees buckled and he dropped onto his cot, his hands still in her hair. She rested her head against his knee until she found the strength to stand, pulling her pants up as she did.

She flexed her wrists, noticing the welts that formed there. Zaeed pulled her down beside him and began massaging the irritated skin. She hummed softly and let her eyes drift shut. His hands moved up her arms and he kneaded her shoulders with calloused thumbs.

"You could do that all night," she sighed.

His movements faltered for only a second, but it was enough to bring her attention to what she'd said. She opened her eyes.

He gave her that half-smile that gave her butterflies. "I'm out of whiskey."

"Well," she said, slipping reluctantly from his touch and crossing the room, "I just so happen to have some." She retrieved the bottle from the crate where she had stashed it. "I'll trade you for a shirt."

He laughed. "You're alright, Shepard." He reached for the bottle but she held it up out of his grasp. "Shirt?"

Shaking his head, he peeled off his tee and tossed it at her. It smelled like sweat and smoke and sex and she decided to keep it until he asked for it back. "Did you bankrupt half my crew?" She sat down beside him.

"Nah, just Vakarian. Bastard doesn't know when to quit."

She snorted. "Obviously. If he did, he wouldn't have come with me a second time."

"Garrus? Pass up the chance to save the fucking universe? Not a chance."

"But not you," she said wryly. "You're just in it for the money. Nevermind the incredibly low odds that you'll live long enough to spend it."

"I like our odds better than you do, sweetheart. But on the off chance that I'm wrong..." He shrugged. "'Dying a hero's not the worst retirement plan."


End file.
